Vendetta and the Beast
by KendelldeeLovesManga
Summary: Oh my gosh! It's a Beauty and the Beast Crossover to Making Fiends! I thought I'd never live to see one, so I wrote one! LOL, I can't believe I made Vendetta be the so called 'beauty'. O O Yah, read it! You know you want to!


The Awesome Note! (Please read before reading the story, you will NEED to know this information!)

**First of all: There are two OC's in this story. I was planning on doing it OC free, but it was an IMPOSSIBE JOB! GAH! DX Goodness! I am sooo mad at myself. But, anyway, these are the two OC's!**

**Teodora: She is Vendetta's older sister. She is about 3 years older than Vendetta. She lives in Bulgaria. Vendetta is very fond of her, and would never ever create a fiend to destroy her. **

**FYI: This story takes place in…DA FUTURE! ! Yea, but nothing really changed technically. Vendetta and her sister are adults in this story. **

**Lala: Teodora's daughter and Vendetta's niece. Vendetta is very fond of her, also. Lala is 5 years old. She refers to Vendetta as "Vendea". She lives in Bulgaria with her mother, Teodora. **

**Second of all: Thank you sooo much for reading this note! Enjoy!**

… Vendetta walked to the graves of the unknown deaths. It was a grave with no one buried there. But, three names were delicately written on the stone. The names were: Charlotte, Marvin, and Mort. No one knew how they died, they just assumed they were dead. One day they were here, and poof! The next day they were missing. One thing that made Vendetta angry was…she didn't kill Charlotte. Vendetta wasted a huge chunk of her life trying to kill that stupid girl. She growled and stomped home.

Malachi was peering over at Vendetta from behind the bushes. He watched her spit on Charlotte's grave and stomp on home. He sighed. "Oh my gosh, she is so hot!" he said to himself. "Soon she will be mine!"

Vendetta opened the door to her house and flicked on the lights. To her surprise, her older sister, Teodora, and her niece, Lala, were there. "SURPRISE!" they cried. Vendetta grinned widely. "Teodora! When did you get here? I thought you lived in Bulgaria…" Vendetta exclaimed. Teodora ran up to Vendetta and hugged her. "Can't I come and visit you, Vendetta?" Vendetta and Teodora stopped embracing each other when they heard Lala shriek, "VENDEA!" Vendetta kneeled down and let Lala jump into her arms. "Oh, Lala! I haven't seen you in a while! You sure have grown!" Vendetta noticed as she picked Lala up. Teodora gave Vendetta a fond smile. "Here is a little something for you from me." Teodora said as she handed a book to Vendetta. It read "Gone with the Wind". Vendetta let Lala down and hugged the book. "Thank you so much!" Vendetta cried, hugging her sister. About one second after that, the door knocked.

Vendetta cautiously opened the door and groaned when she saw Malachi with a flower. Malachi gave a flirty wink to Vendetta. Vendetta leaned in close to her sister and whispered, "This man is a lunatic. Take Lala and go into my bedroom." Teodora raised her eyebrows and nodded. Teodora picked her child up and walked to the bedroom. Once Vendetta heard the door close she gave Malachi a half-hearted smile that didn't last a second. "What to you want?" Vendetta moaned. Suddenly, Malachi swept Vendetta into a kiss. Vendetta quickly pulled away, horrified. "WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?" She yelled. "It was a kiss, my darling." Malachi informed her, before pursing his lips and leaning in slowly to Vendetta's face. Vendetta slapped him. Malachi didn't seem to notice. He threw his arms up in the air. "Marry me!" He demanded. Vendetta was shocked. No way would she ever marry him! Vendetta narrowed her eyes. "No way, you pig!" She screamed. She pushed him with as much force her muscles would give her, and her fell face first into fiend dung. "Never talk, look, or think about me ever again!" She yelled before smashing the door on him.

Vendetta walked up to her bedroom door and knocked on it, signaling that Malachi was gone. Teodora opened the door with smiling Lala at her side. Lala tugged on Vendetta's dress. "Can I go pick some flowers for you, Vendea?" Lala asked. "Of course." Teodora and Vendetta both replied in unison. Lala skipped to the door and looked at Vendetta. "I'll be right back, okay?" Lala informed her. "Vendetta smiled. "Alright, just don't go far!" Vendetta called out after Lala as she walked away.

Teodora and Vendetta both sat down at the table, Curiosity written all over Teodora's face. "So…what did the 'lunatic' say?" Teodora asked. Vendetta groaned and let her head fall on the table. "He asked me to marry him." Vendetta said, her voice muffled. Teodora raised an eyebrow. "What? I didn't quite catch that." Teodora said. Vendetta wearily lifted her head up. "He asked me to marry him." Vendetta said, clearer this time. Teodora gasped. "THE HORROR!" she shrieked sarcastically. Vendetta glared at Teodora. "I'm serious, Teodora. A butthead just proposed to me. I want my life to be a single, non crazy person life."

Meanwhile, in the forest, Lala was walking around, looking for the perfect flowers. So far, all she saw was dead, wilting ones. She looked up and saw a huge castle, just like in the fairytales she heard. And, in front of the castle was flowers, all alive, and well. Lala clapped her hands in delight. She skipped up to the flowers and sniffed each one of them. She decided to take all of them to give to Vendetta. She smiled gripped them tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a worried voice sounded from below her. Lala jumped and looked down. Looking right at her was a clock with eyes…and glasses. Big round glasses. "You see, my master wouldn't like that." The clock informed Lala. "You're master is a big fat meanie." Said Lala. The clock looked up. "Come with me," he said. The clock and Lala made their way into the castle.

Inside the castle Lala saw a beautiful teapot. "Oh! It's so pretty!" she said as she reached her hand out to touch it. "Tee-hee!" the teapot giggled. "Oh!" Lala yanked her hand away. "I'm Charlotte!" the teapot said. "And you look a bit like my best friend, Vendetta!" Charlotte finished. Lala smiled. "Vendea!" she yelled.

Lala's yell echoed throughout the whole castle. A minute later, a giant hamster galumphed into the room. "Who's there?" the hamster demanded. Lala screamed. The hamster turned his huge head around to see Lala cowering before him. "YOU!" the beast yelled. "YOU ARE INTRUDING IN MY CASTLE! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" The beast took hold of screaming Lala and locked her in a cage. Lala was bawling. "YOU WILL LEARN TO NEVER INTRUDE HERE!" the hamster yelled before walking away.

At Vendetta's house, Vendetta and Teodora were worried. "Lala has been out for hours!" Vendetta yelped. Teodora buried her face in her hands. "What if something horrible has happened to her?" Teodora sobbed. Vendetta took a deep breath and went to comfort her sister. "Listen, you know just as well as I do that Lala is picky. She's probably still looking for the perfect flowers." Vendetta said to Teodora, even though she half believed it. Teodora wiped away her last tear. "Yeah, you're probably right…" Teodora sniffed. Vendetta looked at the door. "Let's go and find out little Lala!" Vendetta said, determined to find her.

Vendetta and Teodora walked in the woods calling out Lala's name. They soon found the strange castle. Vendetta and Teodora exchanged glances. "We have to go in there." Vendetta whispered. "Are you crazy?" Teodora whined. "That place looks haunted! We shouldn't!" Vendetta patted Teodora on the back. "That's okay, Teodora. I'll go in, then." Before Teodora could argue, Vendetta was already through the castle doors. "Hello….Lala! Vendetta is here!" Vendetta called. "Vendea! VENDEA!" Lala called. Vendetta ran to the cage where Lala was calling from. "Vendea, get me out of here! A huge mean monster came and trapped me here!" "Shh…it's okay, I'll get you out." Vendetta reassured her. Vendetta took a hair pin from her hair and started to pick the lock. Suddenly a huge voice came from behind her. "WHO IS THERE?" it boomed. Vendetta looked at the monster. "I'm Vendetta." She said. "And I want my niece back!" The beast looked at Vendetta with rage. "If this little girl in the cage is your niece, then she is NOT coming out of that cage!" it yelled stubbornly.

"Please!" Vendetta begged. "Please! I'll take her place! I promise to stay with you forever in this castle! Just please, let my niece out!" Vendetta begged some more.

The beast started to go into deep thought. "All right." He finally said. "I will let your niece out. But only if you PROMISE to stay here with me forever." The hamster finished. Vendetta closed her eyes and muttered swear words under her breath. Then she looked up and said, "I promise." The hamster lowered his eyebrows and frowned. He unlocked the cage that was holding Lala captive, and Lala scurried out the door without a backwards glance. The hamster glared at Vendetta and growled, "Let me show you your room."

Lala ran out of that castle as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Mommy!" she shrieked as she jumped into Teodora's arms. Teodora was crying tears of joy. "My baby!" she cried as she hugged her child. Teodora was too focused on Lala to notice that Vendetta wasn't there. Lala closed her eyes and hugged her mother back. Then, Lala pushed herself out of Teodora's arms and yelped. Teodora looked at Lala with concern in her eyes. "What is it, sweetie?" Teodora questioned her child. "It's Vendea!" Lala squealed. Teodora stiffened. "What about her, Lala?" she asked as casually as she could. "Mama, a big beast…a big MEAN beast took Vendea away! Mama, I don't want Vendea to die! But she can't come home because she's taking my place as his prisoner!" Lala explained with tears in her eyes. Teodora tensed up some more. She knew that Lala never once lied or joked in her entire life. She was scared, but she tried not to show it in front of her five-year-old girl.

The hamster threw Vendetta in a candle lit room. "The candle will tell you everything you need to know." He said. Vendetta eyebrows furrowed. "How can a candle tell me anything? It's a candle!" Vendetta pointed out. But before the large hamster could give her an answer, he shut the door. Vendetta rammed herself down onto her bed. She pulled at her pigtails and started to curse at herself again.

"No need for foul language, Madame." A vaguely familiar voices sounded from Vendetta's side table. It sounded a bit like…"Marvin?" Vendetta asked. "Ugh, now I'm hearing things." Marvin's voice began to ring out once more. "The hair, the eyes, the dress…the voice! Oh my gosh, it's Vendetta!" it said, shocked. Vendetta sat up on the bed. She turned her head slightly to the candlestick…and screamed when she saw it had eyes, a nose, and a mouth. "GAH! WHO ARE YOU!" Vendetta screamed. "Why, it's me, Marvin! Don't you remember me?" the candlestick murmured. Vendetta dug her face into her hands. "Oh, I remember you, all right! You DIED! You did something unknown, and you died!" Vendetta yelled, partly trying to convince herself.

"No, no, no, no!" Marvin yelped. "What happened was…one day I'm a human, doing what I like, avoiding fiends, and the next day! Ooh…the next day! The next day, I wake up in this castle, as a candlestick, serving my master, Grudge the hamster." Vendetta smiled. "So…his name is Grudge. It suits him. He seems to have a grudge against everyone." Vendetta joked. "Har dee har har." Marvin laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, do you believe it's me now?" Marvin asked. Vendetta smiled. Out of all the people she lived with in Clamburg, she liked Marvin the best. "Maybe…" she said in a sing song voice.

~To be continued!

PS: This is not a chapter, this story is a one-shot. I just wanted to take a break and do something besides write. So…I'll replace this with the FINSISHED version later! Until then, you can wait. BE PATIENT, PEEPS! =D


End file.
